Bring back time
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: A duke x Oc one-shot. What would happen if he had a love life and had the chance to change the fate of the one he loved


Rinaangstadt: Well I've done a one-shot for Seto, Yami no Bakura, Chazz, Arthur kirkland, and Gilbert Belishmit. Now this one is gunna be a sorta weird one because his personality turns from being a total and utter asshole to a some-what sweet guy. I think him losing to Yugi lowered his Ego enough to make him 'toleratable' to be around. So without a furthur adiou I bring you my f'ed up Duke Devlin x Oc one-shot.

[Time Machine]

Remembering when we were so perfect

and now it's so broken;words left unspoken

Remembering when we laughed for hours

And now its so silent, decayed like a flower

Duke Devlin never was one to dwell in the past too much, especially when it came to greif. There was one thing that no one knew about Duke Devlin, he had a girlfriend before coming to domnio city. His girlfriend was the light of his life, she made him complete until she had passed away from Cancer. He had spent the last few moments of her life with her, making it so she would be happy when she died. He had held her hand when she died. Her last words to him stuck with him even when he looked at other girls.

'_you just be you, don't let me stop you from being happy. I'll love you no matter what._'

So he kept his head up as he continued his life. When it came to a year of not being with his girlfriend he went back to her grave with red roses. He placed them down and he just sat there for awhile until he broke down crying. He never got to do many thing with her that he always wanted to do with her.

I am a ship lost at sea

Forever is what you mean to me

If I could build a time Machine

I'd rewind the time when you were mine

"I wish you didn't die when we were 13, I...I've wanted to do so much with you. I wish you were alive and well so you could see just how badly I need you. I can't look at another girl lik I looked at you. I've tried to live on and be happy. But nothing works. I love you Ariea, no one can make me as happy as you did."

As if to answer his prayer her ghost stood in front of him. He jumped a bit and stood up he sadly smiled at her.

"_**Hello Duke, are you sure that you can't love another girl like you have to me?**_" She said walking up to him

He nodded his head. "...A-Ariea."

She giggled a bit "_**You still stutter when you're around me, how cute.**_"

He blushed as he looked away from her a bit. He actually felt her hand on his cheek he looked back to her and she smiled.

And relive those moments with you [x2]

All the time I feel guilty

For leaving you behind;I feel so empty

And now in due time, I just stay high

"_**Don't be shy around me, I'm just a ghost at the moment...and I have been since you last came around here. You need to let go of me for me to move on. I know that you love me and that I was the only girl you've ever been able to really be with. But there are other girls who could make you happy Duke. Don't just push them to the side because of little me. I can't do anything now that I'm dead.**_"

"B-But, Ariea...No one could ever take your place next to me."

She shook her head. "_**I'm dead, move on. I've seen how you've been acting. Honestly I want you to be yourself not someone who'll just use a girl because she has the same qualities I have. That's just wrong and I don't like it one bit.**_"

Then she went away with a gust of wind. He touched her tomb stone and it felt really warm. He just shook the feeling off before leaving. When he got back to Japan he went to a technology convention that was going to have people test out many new things that could be an every day use or a use for something that could change history.

And try to forget that you're not on the mind

I am a ship lost as sea

Forever is what you mean to me

If I could build a time machine

He was bored of it until he got to something that caught his eye. Someone had founded the first ever time machine. No one around the scientist wanted to give it a whack so he volenteered. He gave the scientist a year, month and day. He then stepped into the contraption before he went back into time to the day Ariea was dignosed with Cancer. She was hugging him tightly as she cried. He remembered how scared she was of dying because of it. He pulled her off of the ground and he knew exactly where he was going to take her...To America to get her treated. In Japan there was no cure for it yet. He only knew a few people in america. So once they were in a plane she had looked to him oddly.

I know what I would do, I'd take it to the past

and I would make us last

If I could build a time machine

I'd take it back to you

"W-Where are we going Duke" She asked oddly

"To a friend of mine, he's a great doctor and hopefully you'll be cancer free soon." He said holding her hand tightly

She smiled a bit at him. She didn't know just how dedicated he was to her until now. She actually wished that he cared for her more than just the small fraction he showed outside of the house she lived in. Once they got to America in the state of New York Duke took her straight to the doctor who gave him a smile.

"So this is the girl?" The doctor asked

I'd rewind the time when you were mine

And relive those moments with you

I'd Relive those moments with you

And live in this moment with you

He nodded his head. "Can you help her?"

"Of course, Ariea, please follow me. We need to do a few tests on you then the treatment can commense." The doctor said with a grin

She followed the Female doctor and after a week of being in the hospital Ariea was cancer free. She had to be on a diet afterwards and she was actually to no longer have canser. She lived on passed the day she passed away in his old life and She got to meet many people that he knew now. It was a Yearly trip that they took to New York just so they could make sure she stayed Cancer free. It wasn't until she got really sick when she was being treated at age 18 that he got really worried.

Time's too slow for those who wait

Time's too fast even if you hesitate

Time's too short for regrets

Funny how they say it helps you forget

He stayed by her side until the sickness and the cancer went away. Which then he took her on a date where he had purposed to her. She of course said yes to him for more than one reason. That night in their hotel room he gave her everything that he had ever wanted to give to her. That being one major thing; his body. It started off slow by him just kissing her as he held her close to him. Then it began being heated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and made it so she was sitting directly on top of him.

If I could build a time Machine

I'd take it back to you

If I could build a time Machine

I know what I would do

She smirked as he blushed looking into her green eyes. "You know since we're going to always be together, I honestly want you to always be the one with me you know that right?"

He nodded his head with a bit of a smile. He then pushed her down before they both had the best night of their lives. When Duke Woke up he was alone and he was back in Japan in Domino City, he was in the time machine. He got out of it and he saw that it was just the same time that he had left.

I'd take it back to the past

and I would make us last

If I could build a time machine

I'd take it back to you

"So did it work?" The scientist asked

"Only for a short time, but it doesn't keep you there obviously since I'm back. You need to fix that." He said pissed

I'd rewind the time when you were mine

And relive those moments with you

I'd relive those moments with you

And relive this moment with you

He went back to his shop and he saw a familiar girl on the cashiers table.

"Missed me Duke?" She said with a grin and she giggled

"A-Areia?"

"Still with the stuttering? I didn't have sex with you for you to be a stuttering fool."

He blushed and she got down only for him to kiss her on the lips as tears went down his face.


End file.
